In many assemblies it is necessary to connect one panel or object to another panel or object. For example, in the construction of automobiles, various panels and structures are often connected to other panels or structures or to the automobile frame using press-fit fasteners (also known as “retainers”). It is known that such fasteners may have a head portion and a base clip portion with a generally arrowhead shape projecting away from the head portion. In using such fasteners, the head of the fastener may be attached to an attachment structure such as a doghouse, return flange or the like on one component with the base clip projecting outwardly for insertion in an opening within the second component to complete the connection.
A number of prior component connection devices and techniques are known and disclosed in the art. These include the connection devices and techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,714; 5,851,097; 6,715,185; 7,017,239; 7,152,281; 7,698,787 and U.S. Application No. 2007/0166127, all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. While each of these constructions provides various benefits, further improvements may nonetheless be desirable. In particular, improved constructions facilitating tool-free removal to facilitate disassembly for repair or replacement of connected structures may be desirable.